Two noncongruent integer-sided isosceles triangles have the same perimeter and the same area. The ratio of the lengths of the bases of the two triangles is $8: 7$. Find the minimum possible value of their common perimeter.

Explanation: Let the first triangle have side lengths $a$, $a$, $14c$, and the second triangle have side lengths $b$, $b$, $16c$, where $a, b, 2c \in \mathbb{Z}$.
Equal perimeter:
$\begin{array}{ccc} 2a+14c&=&2b+16c\\ a+7c&=&b+8c\\ c&=&a-b\\ \end{array}$
Equal Area:
$\begin{array}{cccl} 7c(\sqrt{a^2-(7c)^2})&=&8c(\sqrt{b^2-(8c)^2})&{}\\ 7(\sqrt{(a+7c)(a-7c)})&=&8(\sqrt{(b+8c)(b-8c)})&{}\\ 7(\sqrt{(a-7c)})&=&8(\sqrt{(b-8c)})&\text{(Note that } a+7c=b+8c)\\ 49a-343c&=&64b-512c&{}\\ 49a+169c&=&64b&{}\\ 49a+169(a-b)&=&64b&\text{(Note that } c=a-b)\\ 218a&=&233b&{}\\ \end{array}$
Since $a$ and $b$ are integer, the minimum occurs when $a=233$, $b=218$, and $c=15$. Hence, the perimeter is $2a+14c=2(233)+14(15)=\boxed{676}$.